


You work too hard.

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: 8balls, Alex has foreskin, Blow Jobs, M/M, Noma and Charlie are mentioned, Oral Sex, set between 1x06 and 1x07, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex looked over at the angel, as if seeing him in the room for the first time. Their eyes locked, Michael's lips pursing and an eyebrow arching ever so slightly as suddenly, Alex was stalking over to him. There was intent, need, anger in those eyes. Then they were so close, he could smell the beer on his breath and the cashews he always favored and ate in memory of the dead little girl. </p><p>"I want to try again." </p><p>"I do not think that is wise to do toda—" He didn't get to finish; Alex slammed their lips together in a kiss that was all too much teeth and no finesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You work too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut to go with my headcanon about Alex's dick not being cut. Uhm I did my absolute best via grammar, (hella different online grammar checks and two friends to proof read). No promises.

Alex sank to his knees after fishing out the erection Michael should be burning in shame to have. Especially in the situation they were in. Shame or no shame, it didn't stop the growl of pleasure when the blonde looked up at him and licked his kiss bruised lips. How did it end up like this again?

\--

ID cards and papers of all kinds littered about, thrown askew in frustration at another failed attempt to save a soul. The smell of gun powder lingered in the air to the sensitive nose of the angel who patiently watched, perched on a chair while his charge paced like a caged animal. All muscles tense, eyes narrowed, dark, blood on his knuckles from where he punched the wall after having to kill another 8ball— no, another trapped soul.

A woman, a beautiful woman with dirty blonde hair and a faded sun-kissed tan. Her blue eyes showed for a split second, her smile so disgustingly similar to his mother's picture, her dimples and button nose. Michael grabbed her, knowing the resemblance would hurt him too. After all, he loved Charlie just as much as her son and Jeep. They were a family.

"Being angry with yourself won't make it better. It'll only distract you from your goal." Michael tried to pacify the situation. It wasn't his intention to have Alex react so badly. Honestly, he had no intentions but this small hope Alex could save the soul simply because she looked so much like Charlie. Foolish.

Her corpse laid behind the glass that needed replaced. Alex had succeeded on bringing her true soul out for a total of three minutes before convulsions took over and her eyes faded to white. He shot her because the whimpering was too much.

Always the merciful killer.

Alex looked over at the angel, as if seeing him in the room for the first time. Their eyes locked, Michael's lips pursing and an eyebrow arching ever so slightly as suddenly, Alex was stalking over to him. There was intent, need, anger in those eyes. Then they were so close, he could smell the beer on his breath and the cashews he always favored and ate in memory of the dead little girl.

"I want to try again."

"I do not think that is wise to do toda—" He didn't get to finish; Alex slammed their lips together in a kiss that was all too much teeth and no finesse. Irritated already by the aggression behind the kiss, the way he moved their lips and the clank of teeth sent bursts of pain in his skull, Michael took over. It was easy to overpower a kiss whose original intention was a weak attempt to display some dominance.

Especially when the attempt was on someone far more in charge. None the less, Michael grabbed his face, hands pressing into his scalp while his palms held his cheeks. Tugging him back just a little, the angel went for more gentle kisses, their lips ghosting together. It irritated the blonde, but it was enough to slowly calm him down.

That fire beneath his skin burnt out when Michael swiped his tongue over his lips and nibbled on his bottom lip. His eyes stayed open, trained and watching how blue eyes shut and all tension melted, shoulders slumping and fists unfurling, going instead to grip his knees and lean closer into the kiss. It was nice to just give in for once, not have to impress someone. Just... let it happen.

Finally Michael stopped, tugging away before it could progress farther and god, just looking at the other was enough to make him need to go on. Shallow breathing, a dazed look and red, wet lips from being kissed. Beautiful blue eyes opened and they were wide with a forming lust.

The angel tried to form words to make sure this would stop. But it was harder to tell _Alex_ "no" than it was Becca. Any words he did manage somehow ended up being encouragement.

Which was how they ended up where they were. Alex unbuttoning his high waist trousers, Michael squirming a little to lift his hips up enough to get his pants down enough to break free his trapped cock. It was mind-boggling to him how fast he even got so hard. Irrelevant thoughts aside, his eyes practically glued themselves to the boy while he sank down on the floor with discarded papers as knee padding.

A coy grin spread over his face, the same one that was typically seen during a scolding where he would make an unnecessary joke that would make Michael crack his whip all the harder. Amazing how something so infuriating could be so attractive.

A pink tongue dabbed over his lips, then all so quickly, a hand was guiding his cock to those pretty lips. Michael bit his tongue and kept his face void of expression while frustrating kitten licks lavished the head of his cock. In the back of his mind he wondered if Alex did this to someone— Sargent Ethan perhaps?— before, or if he was only doing what someone has done to him. The second idea made him arch his hips.

His gaze stayed on the blonde locks of hair while Alex suctioned his lips around the tip of his head, slurping at it. His hand hesitantly reached out to cup the back of the human's head, urging him to do something more. Anything.

Funny how he could preach patience but have none. Then again how fair was it that his human was squeezing his hand around his dick, sucking and licking at the head before he grew courage enough to test opening his mouth all around it. Tight fit, his mouth not used to staying open wide enough and ow, _ow_ —

" _Teeth_ , Alex." He tilted his head back, eyes slipping shut for a second while Alex worked to use his lips to cover his teeth enough that he could much more easily bob his head another inch forward. He stayed there, just pressing the dick up to the roof of his mouth, running his tongue over the underside. Just tasting, feeling the weight and the pulse and how warm it was.

His free hand snaked down to undo his own jeans, enough so he could slide his hand down and press the heel of his palm against himself. Happily humming around the length that rested in his mouth, Alex found a balance between touching himself in time of jerking the angel down his throat. Michael groaned, otherwise keeping rather quiet. His body language said all the words he didn't. His hand tightened in the blonde's hair, and he scooted closer off his chair. Looking up, Alex felt all sorts of fuzzy inside, Michael's cheeks had a fine dust of pink, sweat gathering around his brow, his lips parted and eyes lidded.

So he upped his ante and worked his head closer to his crotch, swallowing around the invading length till it tickled the back of his throat and made it hard to breath. Clearly the fear of choking was shining in his eyes for Michael murmured encouragement about breathing through his nose and he wouldn't suffocate. It was soothing enough to keep licking and swallowing down the gathering saliva.

Michael petted his hair back, running his fingers through the locks while sharp hisses and quiet moans slipped. He was a fairly quiet person, even in bed. It took a lot to get him vocal. Alex on the other hand was loud. Slurping, moaning, groaning. It was never a wonder how him and Noma got caught so long ago.

Regardless, Michael eventually noticed where his other hand was, and found it amusing to watch this pretty thing, a gift from his Father, to all humans, to work his mouth down his shaft, and his hand on his cock, pawing at the foreskin and sensitive raw skin under. Michael almost forgot that they never did get Alex to a hospital when he was first-born. Who had time to cut the extra skin off of a baby when trying to hide from murderous angels?

So soon Alex made a strangled gasp, the vibrations on his cock shooting to his core. His abdomen felt tightener, and his grip in his hair was so tight, Alex probably was going to have a bald spot. The human jerked himself to his climax, letting the other's cock slip from his mouth while he panted and put his head against his knee and whined loudly. Most of his come he caught in his hand, the rest on a sheet of paper.

Michael grimaced at the fact he was left completely hanging in a sense. So damn close and Alex was too busy gulping air after coming. So he wrapped a hand around himself and worked in short bursts to finish.

Suddenly a thought came to him. With his other hand he pulled Alex by the chin and pressed the tip of his dick to his puffy lips. Tired, he opened his mouth compliant and sputtered at the taste the second hot seaman gushed from Michael to on his tongue and lips. It dribbled down his chin and some managed on the tip of his nose when he tried to shift to angle his mouth better.

Finished and out of breath, the angel released Alex's face and just admired what he managed to create. Those lips all coated in his color, disheveled hair and a sleepy smile. All the stress of the past week of killing 8-balls were gone in his eyes now.

"You look good." Michael teased, flashing a warm smile while the human looked around for a shirt or rag to whip his hand off. The angel pointed to a box of tissues while he stood up to tuck himself back and fix his pants.

He completely forgot about the dead woman in the room until Alex loudly groaned, stepping around to snatch the box and clean himself up, then fix his own pants.

"We need to take care of her..." He muttered, not looking either body in the eye. It was bliss while it lasted.


End file.
